


软刺

by jiyizhige



Category: awm
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-07
Updated: 2019-12-07
Packaged: 2021-02-26 03:54:06
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,780
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21707041
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jiyizhige/pseuds/jiyizhige
Relationships: awm绝地求生 - Relationship, sp - Relationship, 祁炀
Kudos: 87





	软刺

*醉酒炀和他的黑心队长  
好轻好轻的拍

*德语  
①Du bist zu verlockend. Ich möchte es jetzt tun.  
你好诱人，我想现在就干|你。  
②Ich werde dich immer lieben.  
我永远爱你。

*别误会，打完俩人没干别的，最后几段也没开车，叫很多声队长是讨饶 疼不疼使没使劲什么的指的是打人啊

HOG一队大型教坏小孩现场

一只不让别人碰的双标刺猬和总想把人弄哭的大尾巴狼

“面对你时，它们变成了软刺。”

————————————————————————

今年生日卜那那吸取教训，拿到祁醉送的礼物后没再发微博炫耀式地感谢——谁知道那是不是给某人礼物附带的赠品呢。

卜那那生日正赶上一年中没什么假期的月份，一队这群大龄网瘾少年被训练赛压抑许久，终于找到个突破口浪一把。

一干人等蠢蠢欲动，生日当天在基地餐厅开了个小趴，还搞了个“生日直播”，老凯和辛巴也开，让粉丝全方位视角体验三倍的快乐，顺便混一混时长，一举两得。

至于祁醉和于炀，他俩啥也不用担心，月底一个双人直播就能把热度艹翻。

派对晚上八点才开始，七点半时卜那那就开始摩拳擦掌，对餐厅颇费心思的装饰左看右看，嘴里喃喃，“艹，看不出来啊你们这群网瘾少年……动手能力还挺强，这么一环视还真像那么回事儿！”

老凯在旁边看了眼蛋糕的尺寸，乐了，“哟，你这喂猪呢？”

“嗨，你懂个屁！蛋糕是生日趴的灵魂，size不够大许愿会不灵的！”

辛巴刚才也帮上点小忙，正抱着手机坐沙发上，看起来比寿星还兴奋，“哎，这次直播粉丝都特别期待，我们几个的宣传博被收进电竞新动态了！”

老凯幽幽接了一句，“可不是，都期待着祁队今年的礼物呢……”

“别提了，今年我特么说什么都不公布礼物了！”

祁醉这会儿不在基地，听贺小旭说好像是正规大赛用的证件出了点问题，必须立刻前往D市修正重审。

估计赶不上直播了，最多摸到派对的尾巴。

蹲祁醉的粉丝一片哀嚎，但表示愿意守到直播最后。

……

离八点还差两分钟。

“好……我一定少喝。”于炀的手指在微信上灵活跳动，推开餐厅门走进来。

卜那那坐在餐桌最显眼的位置，手机上是明晃晃的直播app界面。

“哎，youth来了…”卜那那转过头，“我们还以为你也临时有事儿呢，小小年纪学什么不好，学人祁醉当鸽王。”

于炀在卜那那旁边落座，闻言看了他一眼，“……”

卜那那气焰莫名被压下一截，“算了，开播开播，人气都给我艹起来！你们一个个的都不体察民情，能不能带带可怜的胖胖的我！祁队也走了，现在就指着你了小炀神！”

于炀听到某个字眼，目光微垂下来，又拿起手机：“队长是有正事。”

又开始了，跟特么护食儿似的。

一看就是微信上云调情着呢，隔着一座城市还能酸的人倒牙。

卜那那一阵头疼，摆摆手，打开直播，“嗨大家，好久不见！知道我们闷了多久吗，今天胖胖的我带大家浪一波！……”

镜头里，于炀一头浅金色的发随意散着，简简单单的休闲t搭一条宽松的纯黑短裤。

弹幕有一瞬的停顿，随即轰然爆满。

【！！！刚打开直播就看到炀神！呜呜呜奶奶你关注的电竞选手终于现身了…】

【卧槽啊啊啊啊！炀神的锁骨！我圆满了.jpg】

【youth怎么又在刷手机…快抬头别玩了！妈妈不允许你近视！】

【那就祝胖胖的你生日快乐！！！】

【我好像看到微信界面了！盲猜…不，肯定是祁神！快让妈妈康康xql在偷偷聊啥呢！！本cp粉一本满足啊啊啊啊！第一次离糖那么近！】

【前面有病？饭圈sb舞到电竞圈来，能不能让人好好看直播了？？？房管赶紧封！】

【前面的你才有病，你lllllb了知道不，人家是正经cp，领过证那种。】

那条生日祝福孤零零地夹在中间，很快被吞没，卜那那也不甚在意，大大方方回应道：“我看到你了，夹缝中的小草！谢谢！”

【哈哈哈哈卑微那那在线回应…开个玩笑啦，祝你生日快乐！永远支持你！】

【没有啦大家看到好久没直播的youth一时激动而已，祝那那生日快乐！！！刷起来！】

卜那那大大咧咧一笑，抱了个拳，“谢谢谢谢！谢谢各位！”

三人把手机支在桌子上，调整角度，把所有人都框进去。

他们一群直男审美也好不到哪去，只能灰溜溜网购了一堆“热卖”“网红”生日彩带气球，这贴那挂的，勉强也能营造气氛。

基地里的厨房阿姨看他们闹，心里也高兴，便不让他们订外卖，特意做了一大桌子菜，每个著名菜系都来一道，往桌上一摆，壮观得像满汉全席。

弹幕很多人看饿了，说隔着屏幕都能闻到香味。

四个人风卷残云开动，边聊边吃，一小时过去，已经解决了大部分。

于炀今晚胃口尚佳，正餐吃得比平时还多点，轮到蛋糕时只能吃下一小块。

他一整晚的注意力几乎都在手机上，不论弹幕多少人cue他说话，都八风不动。

——开始吃蛋糕了？我去看看。

——嗯，卜那那在切。队长，我…我帮你留了一份辣子鸡。

——哟，小炀神，从哪学的卖乖？……你怎么散头发了？下午洗澡了吗？不是说好晚上再一起……

于炀立即掐掉语音，余光瞟了眼其余人，默默戴上了耳机。

【youth你是不是掐语音了？别藏了我们都看到了，还欲盖弥彰戴耳机23333 】

【难怪一整晚都捧着手机，你倒是把祁神喊回来露个脸啊！youth我来教你，叫声老公他绝对火速赶回来信不信！】

【youth还小，祁醉你个老男人怎么忍心欺负他啊！！】

两条弹幕一出，又引起新一波高潮。

祁醉不愧是电竞流量天王，人在外地都能让别人的直播间卡到闪退。

于炀一眼扫到那些让人浮想联翩的弹幕，耳尖泛红，迅速移开目光，闷不吭声、面无表情地吃起蛋糕。

没吃两口，手机又一震。

一条语音。

——宝贝儿，耳朵红成这样…看到什么了？

最后两秒是短促的轻笑。

于炀没再回复，放下手机，试图把失控的脑回路拉回正常轨道。

不能再聊下去了——还没喝酒，他已经觉得脑袋发麻。

…

众人吃完蛋糕后按照流程进行互动，寿星卜那那挑了几个微博上的祝福视频公放，郑重许了个愿，关直播前还不忘宣传一下HOG吸粉。

没有直播镜头的束缚，大龄网瘾少年们坐不住了。

卜那那订了瓦伦丁黑啤，统共二十四听，往桌上码了整整齐齐的四排。

寿星开道，率先拉开一听灌进肚里，“今天就让你们见识见识胖子的惊人潜力！”他抹了把嘴，大声嚷嚷：“都愣着干嘛？喝起来！给你们算好了的，四个人每人六听，不喝不是中国人啊！”

老凯干脆也开了一听，再把另一听递给辛巴。

卜那那喝酒像喝水，一连三罐下肚，瞥见于炀拿起酒又放下，反复几次，犹犹豫豫。

他嘿嘿一笑，显然醉得不轻，亲自递了一罐过去：“你都成年了，炀神。怕啥？哥哥们罩你。”

老凯也看过来，“是啊youth，你如果是怕祁队，那更没必要了。他人还在D市呢…”

辛巴难得插上话，转过头来眨了眨眼：“炀神，你看连我都喝了两罐呢！”

“……”

看来情况不太妙。

几人被连续数月的高强度训练逼疯了，个个都喝得上头。

于炀闻言，只得接过酒，干巴巴道：“我不想喝太多。”

卜那那又是一声傻笑，“嗨，慢慢来嘛。六、六罐，总能…喝完的！”

…

往后的两个小时里，事态愈发不可控制。

唯一清醒的于炀也被他们拉下水，醉鬼扎堆，活像精神病院放出来的。

卜那那拉着老凯，声泪俱下地细数他们一路走来的艰难险阻，从刚进队那年到最近一次被喷子炮轰，你一言我一语，两个大男人仿佛重逢至交在诉苦，时而掉几滴眼泪，时而又激情澎湃得像个中二少年。

辛巴在一旁边打酒嗝边听前辈讲故事，听得津津有味，就差跟着哭了。

只有于炀独自坐在沙发上，不哭不闹不撒疯。

卜那那醉时胆子大过天，拉上老凯想去扶他起来，却每次都被于炀甩开手。

被于炀推得后退一步的卜那那嘟囔，“这小炀神怎么防备性这么高，都不让人碰…跟他说话还不理人。”

于炀醉后安静得像个哑巴，听到别人叫自己名字时会缓慢地抬头看人，却并不说话。

卜那那动作笨拙地保持着平衡，在沙发边坐下，灵光一闪，像年久失修的灯泡突然亮了一下，“哎，youth。”

于炀看了他一眼。

“你和祁队刚、刚谈不久，你段位肯定没他高吧。为了让你不受欺负，前辈们教你点招，怎…怎么样？”

他一句话说得断断续续，夹着一个酒嗝。

老凯双眼无神，点了下头，显得认真又滑稽。

于炀听到某个名字，像被吸引住了，视线钉在卜那那身上不动。

“这个…首先呢，你有没有惹祁队生气的时候？”

于炀皱了皱眉，脑子像一台老旧的机器，努力运转，摇了摇头，过了一会儿又点点头。

卜那那嘿嘿一笑，“我就知道。他一生气，你就叫他‘老公’，或、或者‘哥哥’也成，我看微博上那什么攻略男神教程不都这样嘛。”

见于炀没反应，卜那那以为他没听懂，“不会啊？那…也行，有个动作特别管用，嘿嘿。你看我！”

卜那那站起身，张开双臂。

于炀继续面无表情地盯着他。

“哎呀，就是…那什么，撒娇求抱抱的意思嘛。我一直男做、做不来。youth，你跟着我做一遍，来！”

于炀静默良久，站起来照做，因为醉酒而动作迟缓，像提线木偶，呆呆的，有些滑稽，一点也不像那些娇羞的女孩子。

老凯在一旁看着，快要笑厥过去，还不忘添油加醋，“youth别忘了叫老公啊！”

于炀听罢竟然认真地点了点头，随即跌坐回沙发上，倚着靠枕发呆。

…

祁醉推门进来时，已经十一点半了。

餐厅一片狼藉，蛋糕、啤酒罐、餐具、彩带，随地乱扔，几乎无从下脚。

卜那那和老凯还在喝酒，只是速度慢了很多。辛巴早就伏在餐桌上睡着了。

“哎，祁…嗝、祁队，不是说十二点过后才完事儿吗，怎么提前回来了？”

祁醉的注意力全在沙发上呆坐的人身上，预感不妙，问了个老实人：“老凯，你们给他灌酒了？”

老凯意识模糊，登时背后一凉，“啊…youth也没拒绝，就、就给他喝了点儿。”

祁醉对于于炀从来不会处处加以管束，相反，除了一些必要的提醒，他几乎算得上百依百顺。

而于炀向来不会对他说“不”，像只乖顺的家猫，从没有乱七八糟的恶习。

这会儿祁醉说不上多生气，更多的是无奈和哭笑不得。

还有逗人玩的隐秘欲望。

祁醉走近沙发，于炀一看来人，呆滞的双眸明显一亮，抬头的动作都比之前快。他的视线钉在祁醉身上，随着他移动。

祁醉在于炀面前蹲下身，尝试性地碰了碰他的手，见人没过激反应后，握住，“youth，困了没？我们回寝室好不好？”一副哄小孩的语气。

于炀看着他，点点头，张开双臂。

祁醉一愣，随即笑了一声，“这么主动？”

卜那那登时鸡皮疙瘩掉一地，瞎嚷嚷，“真是奇了，刚才不还不让碰吗！你俩赶紧滚滚滚，别瞎了我和老凯的单身狗金眼。”

祁醉嗤了一声，“不让我碰难道还让你们碰吗。行了，这么晚你们也少折腾，你们谁把辛巴弄回去，都回房睡觉。”

…

于炀清瘦高挑，不重但也轻不到哪去。祁醉抱着睡过去的他走楼梯，走到一半被他一挣。

于炀像被什么惊醒，刺猬一样竖起全身的刺，立起戒备的高墙，用力推了祁醉一把，低声道：“走开。”

祁醉反应不及，一个踉跄，险些带着于炀从楼梯上跌下去。

于炀站定，盯着祁醉看了一会儿，像在分辨人，良久，眼神一滞，慢慢垂下头，“队长。”他吐字有些吃力，“对…对不起。”

楼梯黑灯瞎火，祁醉怕他站不稳摔倒，赶紧半搂着他走回自己寝室。

于炀醉酒时走路晃得不厉害，但明显脚步不稳。不知为什么，一路上总是走走停停，看了祁醉好几眼。

一问，总是低声重复“对不起”这三个字。

祁醉哭笑不得，在离寝室门口几步远的地方停下，面对面搂过于炀，使了点劲在他身后拍了几下，闷闷的声响在空荡荡的楼道格外清晰，“打你两下，满意了吗。今晚开心多喝点也没什么，老道什么歉。遂你的意，一会儿还打，”祁醉笑着说，“怕不怕？”

喝醉的人感官有点迟钝，直到进了寝室于炀才隐约感觉到自己挨了两下。

目光还是黏在祁醉身上，看他脱外套、换鞋，也学着他换上拖鞋。

看他走到床边，也跟着过去。

祁醉没忍住笑了声，开发了一种新玩法，从床的这边走到床的那边，于炀果然跟了过来，只是绕过床尾时动作有点艰难。

祁醉从电脑桌到洗漱间，从窗台到衣柜，领导视察一般把房间走了个遍，于炀就跟在他身后游了个遍。

像个甩不掉的小尾巴。

祁醉觉得心里被什么东西挠了一下，一副诚心发问的样子：“炀神，你跟着我做什么？”

于炀没吭声，木木地杵在那。

“今晚喝了几听啤酒？”

这回听懂了，他皱起眉，想得很费力，“五听。”

祁醉表情倏然淡了些，仍旧带笑，“是吗…五听。”

电竞选手吃饭时间规律是件很难的事。基地里统一饭点也就罢了，平时谁要是状态好了手感来了，都不舍得中断训练去吃饭的。吃饭基本是看时机看心情，除了夜宵这种玩意儿，其他时间吃的唯一目的就是填饱肚子继续干活。

于炀这种努力型选手才叫搏命，三天两头熬夜练自定义。祁醉说过他几回，总是态度诚恳地认罪，没过几天又打回原型。

今天大半夜五听黑啤下肚，这是在往火坑里跳。

少年热忱，难得放纵，似乎打破哪一个都让人于心不忍。

于炀今晚起码跟他说了十次对不起。在喝醉意识不清的情况下。

——真是固执又可人疼。

他不是个醉意上脸的人，只有耳朵旁边一小片皮肤漫上浅淡的酡红。

祁醉抬手，摩挲那片皮肤，“非要来讨打…小拧巴。”

大尾巴狼面对把一身刺放软的刺猬，怎么都生不起气来。

刺猬把头伸到狼的口下，狼当然要配合着用獠牙轻轻厮磨。

不然怎么吓吓它呢。难得有这么好玩的猎物。

祁醉牵着于炀来到床边，坐下后，本想拉他趴过来，意外地没拉动。

于炀直挺挺站在原地，动作生硬地张开双臂，叫了声：“队长。”接着用那双黑亮的眸子直视祁醉，固执地不错目。

卜那那他们万万没想到，根本用不着哥哥老公地叫，于炀一声干巴巴的“队长”就能让祁醉缴械投降。

祁醉莞尔，“到底哪儿学来的，一个晚上都要抱。”他无奈起身，像在楼道里那样搂过于炀。

于炀的身体有少年人特有的单薄，却不脆弱，挺立的、颀长的，像颗小松。

祁醉褪了他裤子抬手就打。

这不是教训，祁醉不舍得用工具，也没舍得用太大力，只想耗着时间慢慢打碎于炀满心歉意。

告诉他，被疼着的人不必小心翼翼。

也教他知道，讨了打就不能抵赖，招惹了队长就不能全身而退。

于炀被清脆的啪啪声惊得一怔，痛觉神经才复苏，与大脑连通。

床就在旁边，被子叠得齐整而不标致，很有生活气息。于炀踉跄一步，祁醉赶在他摔到床上前捞了一把他的腰。

“醉成这样？站稳。”祁醉收紧拦他腰的手臂，一下下地扇，打得上面一片浅红。

于炀对痛感越来越清晰，本能地往前倾，想躲避疼痛。黑啤的后劲恰好上来，他感觉像在蒸笼里，热气源源不断地从骨头里窜出来。身后的疼痛刺激着大脑，强迫他细细感受热和痛交织的滋味。  
臀上还没泛起红肿，已经连连轻哼。

他后颈和耳侧出了很多汗，祁醉不时用手帮他擦。

巴掌一直保持不轻不重的力道，逼得于炀往前倾的幅度越来越大，每打一下就往旁边躲，几乎要脱离祁醉的控制。

“别动。这还没怎么使劲呢，于炀。你再躲一下我就用力了。”祁醉勾唇，“自己讨的打，得了‘便宜’就得卖乖。”

事实证明，这个“便宜”对于炀来说并不好捱。

于炀的酒气像一千个小精灵，纷纷跳到祁醉衣服上，一时间，房间里的气氛暧昧得像在调情。

祁醉深吸一口气，在于炀耳边低声道：“Du bist zu verlockend. Ich möchte es jetzt tun.”

不知是谁更难熬。

他看了眼于炀修长的、白晃晃的腿，叹了口气。

于炀醉酒后对别人更有攻击性，对自己却比平时还软和，少了很多别扭和害羞，行为有种别样的开放。

他疼得狠了就会把祁醉抱得很紧，好像这样就能转移痛苦或者让人停手似的。

于炀眼眶很红，与脖子上的潮红相互映衬。最终也没看到泪珠从那双清澈的眸子中掉出来，他只会红着眼说对不起，可是巴掌不曾停下。

学了乖，他换句最熟悉的台词继续重复，“队长。”

万幸，这是正确答案。

祁醉停手，轻轻给他揉伤，“放过你了，炀神。我这个人呢，总想看你哭。以后记着别轻易招惹我…嗯？”语气温柔得不像话，是个人都能听出来这是在逗他好玩。

然而醉了的于炀却当了真，认真地点点头。

祁醉哭笑不得，手上动作愈加小心。

其实根本算不上伤，一片均匀的红，肿得很不明显。可能是醉酒的缘故，于炀的承受能力就像个孩子——这才像一个真正被宠着的人。

已是深夜。

祁醉被于炀紧抱着，想去端杯水来也走不开，低声哄了几句还是不管用。

干脆从于炀后脑勺顺着抚到后颈，把他拢得近一些，吻过去。

这个吻深而绵长，酒意在两个人唇舌间推拉蔓延。

喝醉的于炀被祁醉牵着走，快要缺氧时重重地咳了几声，耳边依稀听到祁醉的低语：“不用说对不起，宝贝儿。Ich werde dich immer lieben.”

…

第二天，宿醉的几人都在各自调整状态，能按时来训练已经是大龄网瘾少年的极限了。

于炀的反常让卜那那几人心虚得几欲遁走，一整天没敢和祁醉对视——他今天格外全神贯注，除了吃午饭，眼睛几乎不离开屏幕，连杯水都没见他接过。

还是祁醉接了杯水放在他桌上。

但他好像更加坐立难安了，打完手上这局立刻走到阳台，貌似在抽烟。

幸亏祁醉是个细心的，立马跟着去了阳台。

于炀嘴里叼着根烟，并未点燃。回头看到来人是祁醉时，迅速移开视线，紧着嗓子叫了句“队长。”

祁醉笑得意味不明，“你昨晚叫了那么多声，还没腻吗？”

于炀登时耳垂滴血，嘴唇微张又闭上，什么都说不出来。

“酒醒了。”祁醉用了陈述句，“疼吗？”

于炀脚步不自觉往后撤了些，答得有点急：“不疼。一上午坐着也…没影响。”

“我问的是胃，什么叫‘坐着’？”

于炀一顿，垂眸，摸出打火机点燃烟，抽了一口，“…胃、胃也不疼。”

祁醉并不打算放过他，“也？那你刚才说的是哪儿疼？”

于炀彻底绷不下去了，匆匆丢了句“我先回去训练”便逃也似的走回训练室。

打开阳台门时，听到身后人笑着说：“算了，不逗你了。昨晚我没使劲儿，怕你第二天训练疼——电竞椅应该还是坐得住的。”

祁醉看着于炀离开的方向，略微出神。

只有我能看到的软刺啊。


End file.
